


ImPULSE

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes logic sucks big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ImPULSE

I did not know what I was thinking.

I responded on impulse.

Seeing him fighting like a wild man.

I grabbed his wrist, feeling the pulse against my fingers.

An erratic beat like the beating of my own heart.

It lasted for only a few seconds.

When logic intervened and my hand left his.

Some days logic can be highly overrated.

This was one of them.


End file.
